Melodious
| romaji = Gensō | fr_name = Musique | fr_trans = Music | de_name = Musikalisch | de_trans = Musical | it_name = Melodiosa | ko_name = 환주 | ko_hanja = 幻奏 | ko_romanized = Hwanju | pt_name = Melodiosa(o) | es_name = Melodiosa | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Clash of Rebellions * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories | tcg = * The New Challengers Super Edition * Star Pack ARC-V * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Star Pack Battle Royal | ocg = * Dimension Box Limited Edition * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Melodious" ( Gensō) is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy monsters used by Zuzu Boyle in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance " in the anime.]] "Melodious" monsters are female humanoids wearing flowing, regal clothing. They also feature various music-related objects on their bodies, such as musical notes or instruments factoring into their designs, such as the wings of "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". The "Melodious Choir" monsters also feature floral designs on their clothes, referring to Zuzu Boyle's bracelet motif. In addition, "Mozarta" and "Shopina" have butterfly wings/seats which represents the symbiotic relationship between butterflies and flowers. Etymology The archetype's Japanese name, 幻奏 Gensō, is a blend of the words 幻想 gensō "illusion" and 演奏 ensō "musical performance". The titles of some of the monsters are plays on the words 音 oto "sound" and 乙女 otome "maiden" ("Diva") and 乙姫 otohime "princess who is a younger sister" ("Maestra"). The pun for "Diva" cards has also been used for "Sonic Maid", although her name is annotated with katakana instead of hiragana. The "Melodious Diva" monsters are named after famous styles and themes of music, "Melodious Maestra" monsters are named after composers of classical music, and "Melodious Songstress" monsters are named after vocal ranges. Members Playing style The "Melodious" archetype focuses on Special Summoning their low-Level Monsters, which aim to build a field of "Melodious" monsters that support each other to remain on the field. The majority of "Melodious" monsters have effects that Special Summon themselves or each other, such as "Sonata the Melodious Diva" or "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", or effects that apply if they were Special Summoned, like "Elegy the Melodious Diva". "Shopina the Melodious Maestra" helps keep hand advantage to fuel Special Summoning "Melodious" monsters or optional tech cards like "Honest" and "Archlord Kristya", and the Fusion Monsters aim to control the field. They also have massive Graveyard recovery power, as well as an ability to power up each other's ATK/DEF for offensive presence. The main goal of this archetype is to Special Summon "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Elegy the Melodious Diva" to protect your Special Summoned "Melodious" monsters from being targeted by card effects and from being destroyed by battle or card effects. The Fusion Summon elements, while present, are kept to a minimum - the Fusion Monsters themselves are usable, and using "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" in tandem with "Sonata the Melodious Diva" is an easy way of summoning "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra", but the archetype lacks ways of summoning "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" and "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir" effectively outside of "Ostinato" The archetype's main Special Summoning effect is "1st Movement Solo", which can summon a low-Level "Melodious" monster from the hand or Main Deck, but using others as well is highly recommended. "Celestial Transformation" and "Super Team Buddy Force Unite!" can Special Summon "Melodious" monsters from the hand, with the latter being able to Special Summon them from the Graveyard as well at the cost of not being usable if a Special Summoned "Aria" is already on the field. "Athena" can be used to inflict damage with repeated Special Summons, as well as swapping monsters from your field and Graveyard to build the "Aria" + "Elegy" lock, reviving "Sonata" for a large ATK/DEF boost to your monsters, or summoning "Soprano" for a Fusion Summon. "Transmodify" can Special Summon "Aria" or "Soprano" from your Deck by using it with "Sonata", or it can summon "Elegy" by sending a Level 4 monster instead. "Herald of Orange Light" can be used for potential negation of any monster effect, while also being reusable by "Shopina". With the release of "Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Virtuoso", in addition for an easy lock, Melodious is now capable of putting the higher level members of the Archetype on the field with ease, aiding them in Special Summoning through "Mozarta" and Graveyard Recycling through "Shopina", as well as having a practical access to their "Melodious Choir" monsters by Fusion Summoning through "Soprano" or adding "Polymerization" to your hand through "Tat-tam". "Bloom Harmonist" also protect the monster(s) she points to by preventing your opponent from responding to "Bloom Diva" and "Bloom Prima"'s attack. Recommended cards Trickstar Melodious With the release of "Trickstar Foxglove Witch", Melodious now have an additional mean to inflict damage to the opponent, as well as summoning Extra Deck monsters through "Trickstar Holly Angel" (summoned through Foxywitch's effect), or revive "Foxywitch" in the Main Monster Zone. Recommended cards Weaknesses * The "Melodious" monsters share the notion of Special Summoning as their pre-eminent means of strategy, which thus makes them the perfect target for anti-Special Summoning support like "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Special Hurricane", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Jowgen the Spiritualist", of which the latter three can also destroy such Summoned monsters without the protection of "Elegy"'s effect (though "Elegy" can protect itself from indiscriminate field destruction like "Raigeki Bottle", "Black Rose Dragon" and "World of Prophecy" as long as she was Special Summoned). * Cards that can remove monsters from the field without targeting them and without destroying them can break through the protections "Aria" and "Elegy" provide, such as "Stellarknight Triverr", "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" and "Nekroz of Trishula". Mass effect negation such as "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", "Skill Drain" or "Ice Beast Zerofyne" shuts down their defenses. "Eater of Millions" can cause "Melodious" issues due to their main way of dealing with monsters being through battle, and "Evenly Matched" can single-handedly dismantle a "Melodious" field as well. * Borreload Dragon can easily steal "Aria" and then destroy "Elegy" by battle with its high attack. * Being a Link Monster, "Bloom Harmonist" cannot shift to defense position and thus susceptible to battle damage, unless the player also runs cards like "Spirit Barrier" and "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)